


Mine ( Ray of Sunshine )

by Brittyevans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittyevans/pseuds/Brittyevans
Summary: Steve in the present time .. Its been a while since Steve been ... infatuated .. with someone. And the moment he sees you ... he gets obsessed with you





	Mine ( Ray of Sunshine )

**Author's Note:**

> A/n there going to be part 2 maybe 3 but let’s not get head of ourselves. Some Cussing .. some mature thoughts

Steve P.O.V 

There you are looking beautiful as ever in lavender night gown that you bought from Lingerie store a few days ago. I wish you bought the soft yellow gown instead. I wish you knew that yellow suit you best. You must be getting ready to go to bed, one of my favorite parts of the night . I am entranced watching you put on coco butter rubbing it over your curvy chocolate body. I love how it makes your skin look soft and glowing and leaves you smelling delectable. I’m trying not to get a hard on but ... my god I want you so bad. I have our future planned out for us, living outside the city with our four children and a dog. Just enjoying the married life. I can see you look out signaling your bedtime. You're going to bed early tonight. So I take one last good look at you before you close the blinds. Finally you turned off the bedroom lights. Now I wait in the darkness until you truly fall asleep. 

Week ago 

All I want is coffee. It’s been a rough morning and I haven’t been sleeping all that well. This coffee shop is very busy and there is only one cashier working. Just when it’s my turn to order, a soft voice touch my ears. 

“Hi ,can I take your order? Sir?, she said. 

I quickly look up and witness the most beautiful girl in the world. I took a quick glance at her name tag .. “Melanie” I thought , beautiful name for a beautiful girl. The moment I looked at her, I forgot my order was I took a moment to regroup.

“Coffee black with a chocolate muffin”. 

As I rely my order, I notice her outfit , a bright yellow crop shirt with white stripes, dark blue jeans that’s made her ass look good. Good enough to stick my.... “ breathe Rogers”.. with black and white checkered vans. Her hair is in afro curls styled in a messy bun with a big sunflower on the side. She reminds me of the sun .. just by looking at her, she takes my breathe a way. 

 

As she hands me my order, I say “ thank you”, blushing at her like a lovesick puppy. She replies back, “you’re welcome” with a warm smile that just makes my morning . I don’t want to walk away from her .. how can I ? I’m transfixed on her. Looking at her beautiful chocolate skin, I have to have her. Walking away, I know in this moment I want her .. I need her. It’s been a while since I’ve pursued someone. As I walk out of the coffee shop, I take another good look at her. I look back and I see her smiling at me and she tells me to have a nice day. And this is all the confirmation I need. She .. Melanie.. is my ray of sunshine .. and she will be mine.


End file.
